mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of Zelda Mafia
| image = File:Zelda.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Marth | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Medium) | startdate = 10.22.14 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #CommonMan #Jay Gold #Boquise (Thanous) #Yuck #ThePiOverlord111 #Slick #Marquessa #dd515087 #Flamebirde #dee #Hachi | first = Jay | last = Boq, Pi, Slick | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Marth based on The Legend of Zelda Series It began on October 22, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (Nov 3). Game Mechanics Rules OOP in case of loops Block > Trap > Redirect. What is shown in the NP/DP: *Kill *Trap *Successful Save *Follow Spy *Lynch Save Spies are not told they are redirected so they would be told that A is B if redirected. NK is group kill so cannot be blocked. Day actions are unaffected by block/redirect. Role Description Baddies: Become the majority. (Chooses 1 player to kill every night.) Have BTSC. #Ganondorf - The Gerudo King and ultimate enemy of Link. Will send one of his many minions to spy on a player. #Majora's Mask – A powerful mask able to corrupt those wearing it. Will use it's power to redirect a player to a new target. #Dark Link - An evil doppelganger of Link. While nearly identical and equally skilled as the real Link he has not managed to beat him before. May block a player and appears as Link if spied. Goodies: Win by defeating baddies #Link - Hero of Time, Hero of Winds, Hero of Legend...Regardless of title he is the Hero! Though out his many incarnations he has been able to perform many tasks. His actions will be decided by a die roll: #*1 - Kill #*2 - Save #*3 - Spy #*4 - Block #*5 - Trap #*6 - Choice of any #Navi - HEY! LISTEN!! She may seem annoying at times but her information is still invaluable. May spy a player. #Zelda - Princess of Hyrule. While usually the one that Link is trying to save, she's not completely helpless. She will use her powers to save a player. #Impa - A member of the Sheikah and attendant to Zelda. One of the Seven Sages, she is strong and agile and will use her ablities to kill for the goodies. #Ruto - The Princess of the Zora tribe. One of the Seven Sages, will surround a player in a water bubble, trapping them. #Darunia - Leader of the Gorons living near Death Mountain. One of the Seven Sages, he is quite strong and will use his brute force to knock a player out (Block) #Saria - Childhood friend of Link. ONe of the Seven Sages, she can use her Ocarina to play Saria's song and calm everyone during the lynch (RID Lynch Save) #Rauru - Sage of Light. One of the Seven Sages, he can take the form of an Owl and keep an eye on a player from the skys. (Follow Spy - Sees who they target) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *CommonMan - Zelda *Jay - Link *thanous - Rauru *yuck - Impa *PiOverlord - Ruto *Slick - Darunia *Marquessa - Saria *Hachi - Navi Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #CommonMan - Zelda - Killed N3 by Baddies #Jay - Link - Killed N1 by Baddies #Boq - Rauru #yuck - Impa - Lynched D3 #PiOverlord - Ruto #Slick - Darunia #Marquessa - Saria - Killed N5 by Baddies #dd515087 - Ganondorf - Lynched D5 #Flamebirde - Dark Link - Lynched D2 #dee - Majora's Mask - Lynched D4 #Hachi - Navi - Killed N4 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games